Magical MASH
by JEN4216
Summary: Set after the movie's events, Dave Stutler and Balthazar Blake are training to hunt Maxim Horvath when something goes wrong, sending our sorcerers to end up in North Korea in the 1950s, happening to be stuck with the 4077th M*A*S*H. How will they get home? And can they keep it all under wraps?


Dave's P.O.V

"Concentrate, Dave," Balthazar says as I try to practice lifting a couch with Tank (my dog) on it with the magic thing. It's shaking but still staying in place... some what... Balthazar tells me "Use a little more power, Dave." Tank sighs in response as I try just a little more. The couch starts sagging closer to the ground.

I'm good with the ring, but I'm still having issues with working without the ring. Which kind of sucks. "Are you sure this is right?" I ask as the couch starts swaying. He nods and says "Keep going. Add more energy." I nod but thing half a second before acting 'a lot or a little?' it's too late, because I didn't get a good response with a little, so I use a lot. Suddenly there's a bright purple flash.

I wake up face down on the ground, with Tank licking the back of my head. "Ew, stop it." I say sitting up and taking Tank on my lap. I actually look around and freeze up. Not only am I outside, I'm in a place I have no idea where it is. "Tank..." I say, "I don't think we're in New York anymore..." I see some rocks and bushes close by, with some hills a little ways over. "Balthazar?" I call, no answer. I sit up a little, "Balthaza-"

 ** _BOOM_**

I jump as an explosion goes off next to me. Tank starts running, and I soon join him. "BALTHAZAR!" I yell franticly. I see another thing heading for me, but a plasma bolt hits it and destroys it before it can get me. I look over and see Balthazar running too and he comes up closer. "Dave," he says in a distressed but fake happy voice, "What'd you do?" "I DON'T KNOW!" I yell, picking up Tank and running with him. Balthazar says, "We need to find out what's going on. Soon would be nice."

Then we spot people. But they're running towards the shooting. "WHAT?!" I ask and look to Balthazar. He says "They look like American troops from the 1950s Korean war... hold on." I feel a little fuzzy and look down and see that I'm now in a military outfit. I look to him still silent as I see he is too. "To blend in," he explains, "your stuff and clothes are in your backpack." "Oh," I say, "Thanks. You'll have to show me that one..." He goes to speak but I see another on coming thing.

"BALTHAZAR!" I yell, shoving him out of the way as it comes down right where we were standing. We both try to get up, but a man runs over. I'm hoping he can help some how. He brings us both to our feet, then shoves guns in our hands (Tank in one hand, gun in other) and yells, "ENEMY AIN'T GONNA DEFEAT THEMSELVES! GET BACK OUT THERE!"

I look at Balthazar, "Soldiers? Yeah, that was a _great_ idea!" "Just don't get killed." He orders as the two of us just mill around really, having no clue what to do next. I say "Hey, wait, maybe I can re-" "Dave," Balthazar says calmly, "You should duck. Now." I look and see another one heading toward us. "Uh oh!" I drop to the ground and it lands about 10 feet behind me.

I yell "WE NEED TO GET OUT!" "Oh really?" he asks sarcastically as we both get up and start running. Tank whines and I realize what that means. "GET DOW-" One hits right behind us, the force sending me flying into the cold hard ground. As the dust settles and I feel too dizzy to do anything. I open my eyes and see Balthazar laying next to me, I think, and hope, he's just unconscious. Either way, I'm going there too. But After a minute, the shooting stops. Then I hear a helicopter coming before I go out.

WELL! THAT REALLY STARTED WITH A BANG (XD I'm evil XD) So, anyway, yeah, I actually almost have this story done in writing XD so you just get this so far! M*A*S*H is one of my all time favorite shows (not the movie -_- that's bs to me...) for how awesomely funny it was and also how it could get so serious. I mean, wow! They don't make shows like they use to XD SO ENJOY THIS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE M*A*S*H and/or Sorcerer's Apprentice! I came up with this while I was reading a M*A*S*H fanfiction on here and my Dad was watching The Sorcerer's Apprentice and I was like 'what if they ran into each other...?' and so yeah, lol! Next we go to the 4077th! THANKS FOR READING AND LOVE YOU!

\- J


End file.
